A video game console typically uses a remote controller to allow a user to interact with a game being operated by the video game console. With the emergence of portable electronic user devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, portable gaming consoles, etc.), the control functionality has been incorporated directly into interfaces (e.g., touchscreens, physical buttons, physical joysticks, etc.) of the portable electronic user devices. However, such interfaces are not ideal for the avid gamer, as traditional control interfaces on portable electronic user devices are difficult to use.